User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebley: Issue 1
Hello everyone, welcome to the first ever issue of the Wiki Channel Weebley! In this online blog series you can find all of the juiciest gossip and fun information that goes on around Wiki Channel! Every so often, we'll release a blog telling what's going on! Today we have some awesome things to share with our readers, so read on! NOT ANOTHER HAPPILY EVER AFTER Not Another Happily Ever After is an all new Wiki Channel Original Movie premiering this February on Wiki Channel. The movie follows the lives of two music-loving high school best friends, Charlotte Martin and Micah Johnson, who are played by Wiki Channel stars, Crystal Diane and Tristan Conti. Charlotte is always on the lookout for her "Happily Ever After" and dates several boys, usually ending in a heartbreak and Micah is always there to pick up the pieces. But when Charlotte finally finds a guy who she's positive is the one for her, Micah is left behind in the dust. But her new beau my not be the kind of guy who he says to be. We are very excited for this movie! Recently, we were able to catch up with Tristan Conti and talk about the movie with him. "It's a very romantic movie, ya know what I mean? You have these two best friends and they're in their late teens years, so they're going through those young relationships," Conti says about the film, "The movie is really about finding who you really love and kind of opening your eyes to what has been there all long." Conti also shared with us some behind the scenes secrets. "Filming was a blast," he says, "While I was filming this film, I was filming Life with Twins as well so I had this reputation on set that I was cheating on the movie and cast." Lastly, we asked Conti how it was working with Diane and if there was anything going on with their relationship. "Ugh, are you kidding? I hated her," Conti laughs, "No I'm kidding, we're really close. I first met Crystal at the audition and since then we've been tight. We're actually a lot more alike than I would have expected." Not Another Happily Ever After premieres this February on Wiki Channel! Don't miss it! THE ACA-GONE? Yes everyone, the rumors are true. Wiki Channel's hit musical series, The Aca-Girls, was not been renewed for a second season, ending only at season one. This was announced on December 8, 2013, the day only the second episode of the series aired. Not too much is known about the series' end but it is assumed that the channel has decided to go in a different direction. The first episode aired on December 1, 2013. Leading lady, Marley King (portrayed by Marley Michele), and her two best friends, Cassidy and Eleanor, decide to start a musical girl group called the "Aca-Girls". However they later find that being in a group is a lot of work and try to find a manager to manage them. This makes the girls quickly realize that being in a band is not as easy as they hoped. The episode features covers of songs by artists including Ariana Grande and Kelly Clarkson. On the brighter side, the show will continue into it's first season which will have 30 episodes. The channel also tells us that King will be starring in a Wiki Channel Original Movie and will be a part of a brand new series in 2014. We are very excited to know that King will be back on the channel! Rumors are also flurrying that actress of Eleanor Woods, the boy crazy best friend, will also be receiving a role in a new Wiki Channel series. We can't wait to hear more about these things and we will keep our readers updated as we learn more about these new shows and movies. ---- FUN FACTS OF THE WEEK *Wiki Channel will be having a week long event titled BEE My Valentine Week in February. *An hour long episode of Kitty Couture titled, All About Tonight, will air on February 15, 2014. Valencia will sing in this episode for the first time. *Wiki Channel is producing a new show titled High School Story based off the hit mobile game created by Pixelberry. *It is rumored that Wiki Channel is currently in pre-production for a new big musical film that will star a few famous Wiki Channel stars. ---- STAR SPOT-OUTS Lisha insta.jpg|Lisha Jane instagrams a photo of her in a pretty dress. Blonde concert pic.JPG|A shot of Blonde at a concert in Illinois. Marley at hercules premiere.JPG|Marley Michele is spotted at the premiere of The Legend of Hercules. Brandon Austin Mahone concert.JPG|Joseph Brandon goes to an Austin Mahone concert with a good friend. Category:Blog posts